Kamen Rider Olympus: REMAKE
by Dragon Bone Z
Summary: A young man who had recently died, now find himself trapped in a forest. The worst part is that he doesn't even know what he's supposed to do. Something involved with a goddess? Rewrite of my old story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Olympus**

 _My name is Charles Lee Da Hu and this is a story on how I died._

 _Also, it's about how I deal with LIVING IN THE RWBY WORLD_

 _Insert Kamen Rider Ghost Opening theme, cause I'll be giving you life lesson_

 _Gintama style._

* * *

Chapter 1: I died and I lived

"Wh-where am I?" That was the first question that crossed my mind as I look at my surrounding. If there is one word that can be used to describe my current situation; it would be fuck.

That is simply, because; fellow reader, I am currently floating in the air in some kind of a freaky dimension. Said dimension have it's upper half being bright as light and the lower half as dark as night.

 _'I died, didn't I.'_ I thought to no one in particular.

A blue bright light appeared in front of me. I tried to shield my eyes with my hands, only to realize I don't have hands.

 _I don't even have a fucking body._ I thought to myself in shock.

The light died away and revealed a rather beautiful woman. The woman has long black hair, tied into a ponytail. She has a rather athletic build and for clothing, has a grey suit. The woman's eyes was grey; as in storm grey. The woman is also looking at me with an analytic look.

Feeling weirded out by this woman, I decided to break the ice."So, is this hell?" I ask with uncertainty. Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm more confused than you. When the woman spoke up, my ears melt. **"Are you Charles Lee Da Hu?"** She ask.

"Yeah..." I muttered. To be honest, I don't know who is this Charles guy is. I'm just simply saying okay.

The woman immediately narrowed her eyes at me."You shall now be send into our universe to fight as our warrior." Her body then started to glow. **"You will fight in the world of Remnant with our power and defeat that self-proclaimed goddess."**

I stared at the woman but deep down I am fucking furious. I mean, wouldn't you too be angry if you found out that you had just died. After that, you are told by a woman to go and save some world."Fuck no." I yelled.

Just at that moment, the woman transformed herself into a glowing orb and entered inside me.I suddenly felt really lightheaded and the entire world seems to be doing a 360 degree spin. As the world turns dark, I heard the woman's voice. **"Fight for the glory of Olympus."**

* * *

I woke up to a splitting headache." _Ow, my head."_

As my headache cleared away, multiple images appeared in my head. An image of a guy facing off against twenty other dude. The guy has a smirk on his face before charging into the fray. Another one was a young boy laughing with an old looking man. He then remembered a name: Charles.

' _My name... is Charles."_ I muttered with... I don't know what's the right word to describe my feelings.

After that little shit,I look at my surrounding. It appears I'm in some kind of forest. That is possibly because of the large trees. Said large trees leaves were a beautiful shade of green; specifically night was high and the moon was...

' _How the hell the moon got broked!?'_ I yelled into the sky.

There, standing among the dazzling, beautiful stars and constellations(I think),was a moon with a part of it been damaged.

* * *

Cue EXCITE

Next time on K.R Olympus:

"Holy shit!"

"The name's Ozpin."

 **"Athena! With knowledge and wisdom ready for war. Nothing will stand in my way."**

* * *

Yo. D.B.Z here. To all the people who read this story before, I apologized for deleting the old one. I just thought it was crappy, so I decided to remake it from scratch.

For the last time, I apologized greatly.

As always, leave a fav and a review.

No flames plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider Olympus**

 _Charles:Hello everyone, today we will continue where we left off. The author was quite shitty for making a short chapter. So I'll apologized in his steed._

 _Anyway, to the next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm in what now!?

There, in the vast beautiful dark sky, surrounded by beautiful stars and constellations, a moon lay still for me to gaze upon with shock. Do you wish to know, dear readers, well that is simply because...

"How the hell the moon got broked!?" I yelled into the sky. Yeah,I'm pretty much shocked at the moment. For the first few minute I was dead and now I'm in some kind of forest in an unknown place. And then, the moon was broken.

Fan-flipping-tastic.

I then heard a growl behind me, and my thoughts like:'Why the heck not?'

And when I did, I was shown to the most cutest thing EVER. The little doggy was about 5 and a half feet tall. It's hide was midnight black in colour. It has a white mask with red carvings on his face. Multiple bone spikes seems to be jutting out of it's shoulders. It looks like a werewolf fused with the shadow and had become this thing.

Red eyes seems to meet my eyes. The cutesy poo roared at me before rushing forward and tried to deliver a swipe at my head.

Naturally, I dodged it and took a few steps back. I whistled in appreciation at the animals natural weapon; a pair of razor-sharp claws, long enough to be a butchers animal seems confused as I had just dodged it's attack. The thing just looked at his claw before looking back at me.

"Oh, does baby doggy feel sad for being weak." I ask."Don't worry, daddy gonna teach you how to fight."

With that, Charles Lee Da Hu had a grin on his face as he rush toward the Beowulf.

* * *

Ozpin was a man well-known for many things. He was known for his reputation as a veteran Huntsman. His pragmatic and calm mindset, even under the most heaviest pressure. Last but not least, being the headmaster for a academy that created the best huntsman.

But nothing could prepare him for what he is seeing right now.

On his scroll, was a live video. The video is about a young man who is currently fighting a Beowulf with his bare hand by delivering flurry of young man would have looked like a male version of that Valkyrie girl.

If not for his star-shaped spiky, black hair.

"That is the most brutal way of beating a Grimm." Ozpin stated to himself as he watch the boy displayed his sheer physical strength and combat prowess by punching the living shit out of the Grimm's face. Even his very speed managed to rival against Summer's daughter.

Ozpin took his mug and calmly sipped on his coffee. ' _Note to self: Glynda makes terrible coffee.'_ He thought in disgust at the taste of his beverage.

* * *

I laugh as the adrenaline flow through my brain. The sound of bone being crushed was music to my ears. Each punch of mine make contact with this things face. I backed away before blowing on my knuckles.

"Boom." I whispered as I delivered an uppercut into his face. The animal's head flew up into the sky and disappeared. The body of the animal stumble to the ground and started to dissolve, much to Charles confusion.

Unbeknownst to him, an unknown being had been watching him from a distance. Said being was a humanoid being that stood at the height of seven foot tall. It has a bovine head and was clothed with a loincloth. It has black fur covering it's entire body. It has a white bone mask for a face.

For armor, it had on a pair of bronze greaves with intricately carved skulls on. It was armed with a large one-blade battle-axe.

The thing took a deep whiff in the air. Satisfied, it took out it's battle axe and rush toward Charles. It then let out a battle cry and swung it's axe in a rather wildly manner.

Hearing a roar behind me, I turned and saw the blade of an axe coming into my face. Luckily, only the flat side of the blade met me in the face. I was then sent flying across the clearing.

Landing on the ground with a thud, I groan in pain and looked at the assailtant. Much to my shock, it was a half-man and a half-bull hybrid. With the said abomination having the head of a bull and a body of a super heavyweight pro-wrestler. Meaning it was packed to the brim with muscles.

There was a large impression of the axe on his face. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed in shock. First, a large cute werewolf and now...

' _A real challenge.'_ I thought to myself in excitement. I pound my two knuckles together. The monster seemingly tried to mimic what I did. The action make me crack a smile." **In your pocket."** A voice murmured rather faintly.

' _Huh?'_ I thought to myself.

The monster, seeing his prey distracted, rush forward with both of his arm outstretched. But the move did not went unnoticed by me. I nimbly dodged out of the way. The beast manage to turn around and let out another huff.

I stuff my hand into my pocket and felt something metallic.' _What the hell?'_ I thought to myself. Pulling it out, I looked at the thing with a tilt of my head. For it had been a light blue glowing orb. I repeat: A light blue glowing orb. It has a black button on top of it with the letter A on the front.

Curiosity got the better of me, so I pressed the button.

 **"Athena! With knowledge and wisdom ready for war! Nothing will stand in my way!"**

A loud computerized voice from the orb proclaimed. The sound of a high pitched screech came out. Suddenly, I raise my empty hand with my palm wide open in an upward motion. Out of instinct, I guess, I slammed down the orb into my waist.

Clouds above me darkens and a blue lightning struck me.

* * *

Third person view

Once the light died out, an armored figure stood where Charles was. The ground around him was charred black. The armored warrior has his armor looked like an ancient Greek warrior.

His helmet was white in colour. It has a pair of blue eyes len and a blue mohawk made of metal. It has a pair of yellow 'eyebrows' above it's eye lens. Between the yellow eyebrows was a blue diamond. His helmet has yellow trimming near the faceplate.

He has a white breastplate with an intricate carving of an owl. The carving of the owl was yellow in colour. There was yellow trimming at the edges of the chest piece.

A pair of large white pauldron adorned his shoulders. The right one has a blue orb with an owl on it and the left one has a yellow orb with an ancient letter on it. Both also has yellow trimming. He also has a pair of white vambraces with complex yellow design.

On his lower parts, was a a silver belt with the blue orb in the middle of the buckle. Surrounding the belt, was a silver kilt with yellow tips. For his legs, there were a pair if white greaves with yellow trimming at the top with a pair of knee pads.

Under all of those armor pieces, was a light blue skin-tight bodysuit.

"Saa, time for judgement." The person said.

Taking it as an insult, the bull-headed beast rush forward. With ease, he sidestepped the beast and deliver a punch to his side. Unfazed, the monster roared and swung a large fist to his face. He dodged with grace and deliver a front flip kick.

The sound of bones being crushed and the beast roar of pain ring through the forest. The beast took a few steps back as it clutch it's snouts underside in pain. It glared at him with pain and anger.

Letting out a battle cry, it pulled out it's axe from it's back. He then tried for an overhead swing. The man dodge and raise his hand upward with his palm wide open. A sword magically appeared in his hand.

The sword was a double-edged blade. The blade was three and a half foot long. It has a simple yellow hilt with an empty socket in the middle.

In a swift motion, he cut the axe and split it in half.

The monster was furios as he had lost his beloved weapon. Letting out a bestial roar, he reared back his head and tried to headbutt him in the head.

Which prove to be a mistake as the man used his sword and jam it into his opponent's head. There was a sick sound as the skull was split open and black blood oozes out from the wound.

Feeling his life at stake, the beast flailed wildly as he tried to run away. The man look at the monster with a shrug. He couldn't care less about this beast.

With ease, he pulled out the orb from his belt and insert it into his leg. Now, to make things clear, the orb fused with his entire leg. As he felt power coursing into his vein, he had a small melancholic smile on.

 _'This is war, dear Mr Bull.'_ he thought as he watch the retreating back of the monster.' _In war, there could be only one winning side; and that's gonna be me.'_

He run forward and leap up into the sky. With a spin, he deliver a kick into the back of the monster. The force of the kick was strong enough for him to went right through the monster.

He landed on the ground and turn around to look at his defeated opponent. The monster look at him with shock before looking down at itself. There was a large hole and it's organ can be seen.

The beast breathe it's last as it fell on the ground. The ground running wet with it's vile blood.

Sighing with relief, Charles proceed to collapse on the floor. His armor disappear into the thin air. The last thing he could remember was an old man with emerald green eyes, looking at him with an intrigued look.

Something in the back of his mind clicked as he remembered who is him."Oz...pin." He muttered before fainting.

* * *

II found myself in yet again, another weird place. This time, it is completely white in colour. Did I forget to mention that this place is extremely spacious?

If I did not, I wish to apologize for being a bad protagonist and a narrator.

Anyway, moving on.

As I look around, I heard a faint female voice. Said voice is also laughing for no reason. But, I have a feeling; a gut feeling, that she is laughing at me.

 **"Foolish mortal."** She(I think) say. **"You have no idea what you have done."**

Feeling angry at this bitch, I yelled."Bitch, why don't you come and get me?"

The voice only chuckle. **"Why would I do that when my children can do that in my steed."** She said. **"You will die alongside this worthless remnant of a world."** Her voice soon fade away.

* * *

I woke up to cold water being splash into my face. Spluttering with indignation, I tried to raise up my hand only to feel a tug. Looking down, I saw both of my hands being tied down to the arm rest of the chair that I'm sitting on.

"Ahem."

Hearing that, I look in front and was shocked. A man in his 50s is sitting in front of me. His brown eyes look at me with curiosity. His famed tousled, silver hair hung on his head. Last but not least, his infamous coffee mug was in his dominant right hand.

I could only stared at him with shock. A fictional character is sitting in front of him. My second favorite character. The great Ozpin himself.

He is also currently staring at me with intensity like during the RWBY volume 1 episode 1; you know, when he met Ruby.

"You're quite the brawler." He said and in a flash, pulled out a deep-green tablet, specifically; a Scroll. The scroll expand and a video was displayed on the screen. The video was about me fighting that black werewolf; or a Beowolf as they called it.

"You also possessed a very versatile weapon." He stated as he flick the screen with his finger. Another video was displayed but this time it's about me undergoing the transformation and fighting the weird ass Grimm.

He ended the video abruptly with a press of his finger. He stared at me with intensity."Tell me, who are you and I will grant you a quick,painless death." He said casually, as if he's talking about the weather.

I stared at him in shock. Sure, he's a fucking mercenary and all, but damn. He's James Bond X John Rambo hybrid.

Whelp, better late than sorry. I proceed to explain to him on who I was and where I came from. I also told him about that crazy ass goddess that chose me to fight in this world. I then told him how I got that blue orb. But I didn't told him about the fact that I came from an alternate universe.

What, that'll fuck with his head.

After the tirade of words, he stared with a neutral look. "You're saying that you were chosen a goddess," he said which I nod in confirm. "of this world to save it from a certain doom." He then sigh."Fine, I believe you."

I stared at him with a shocked look."You actually believed what I said?" I asked.

"Yes." He deadpan.

"Wow." I exclaim. Guess the fan base was true. He really is naïve.

"I believe an introduction is needed." He smiled and thrust out his hand."The name's Ozpin."

* * *

Cue EXCITE

Next time on K.R Olympus

"Why I sign up for this?"

"Say hello to my little friend."

"Is that a chicken?"


End file.
